Please Say No!
by Piemage
Summary: Oneshot, Sasunaru. Naruto thinks he's in love with Sasuke, but doesn't want to believe it. He sets out to find someone to tell him he's not. sorry, bad summary. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sasuke would kill me.

Warning: It's Sasunaru, which it means it BoyxBoy for those stupid people. :-P

**Kyuubi talking**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

My 3rd story. Enjoy!!

:-)

Naruto was freaking out. He thought he was love with Sasuke. _No! Theirs is no possible way I could have ever fallen for that bastard!_ Naruto was furious with himself for thinking that he could love such a jerk.

Naruto crashed into someone, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Sorr-"He looked up to see Sasuke smirking at him. His heart sped up and he felt himself blushing.

"Watch where you're going, dobe." Sasuke murmured before walking away.

Naruto put a hand to his cheek. It felt like it was burning. _Ok, so maybe I do like Sasuke….No! There's no way I like another guy like that!_

**Yes you do.**

_I didn't ask you!_

**Well obviously you need someone to tell you, since you're in such self-denial. It's starting to bug me.**

_Stay out of my love life!_

**So you admit it's love then?**

_Wha-how-but I don- I mean, GAH! Stay out of it!_

Naruto frowned to himself. There was always the possibility that the Kyuubi was wrong…..

**I'm never wrong.**

_I told you to BUTT OUT!_ _But you ARE right about one thing, I need_ _some confirmation to tell me that I DON'T like Sasuke._

**Then you're going to be disappointed. **

He ignored this comment. Naruto set out to find proof that he didn't like Sasuke, because his mind couldn't seem to make itself up. Naruto walked up and down the streets of Konoha, trying to find someone or something he could ask. Luckily, he saw Ino up ahead.

"Ino! I need to ask you something! What the heck is that?" Naruto exclaimed as he saw what Ino was holding. It was a black ball with liquid and a pyramid inside that had something written on it.

"It's my magic eight ball! See, you ask it a question, and then shake it. Then it'll show your answer! Do you want to try it?"

Well this couldn't have come at a better time! "Sure!" He grabbed it from Ino's hands and closed his eyes. _Am I in love with Sasuke?_ He shook it and looked at the answer. 'yes, definitely' was showing.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed, obviously horrified with the answer.

"You could always try re-wording the question if the answer bothers you that much…"

"Good idea!" Naruto flashed a smile. He wasn't giving up yet! _Do I hate Sasuke?_ 'Please ask again'. Naruto pouted and did as it said, asking it the same thing. 'No'. Naruto groaned. This one was obviously broken.

"Thanks Ino, but this doesn't seem to be working, because there is no way I'm in love with Sasuke." Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth.

Ino just laughed. "Naruto, there's no need to hide it. It's not like everyone doesn't already know. It's ok to like Sasuke, I mean, even I liked him once."

Naruto couldn't believe it! Did people really think he was in love with that icy bastard?! This called for investigation. He marched straight to Iruka's house. Annoyingly, Kakashi was the one who answered, wearing his pjs.

"What are you doing at Iruka-sensei's house? Nevermind, I really don't want to know. Anyways, I need to talk to him. Now."

Kakashi gave him an uninteresting nod and made a hand gesture for Naruto to follow him. He knocked on a door a little down the hall and said softly, "Dophin-chan, someone is here to see you."

The door opened and Iruka stood there in a robe looking tired. He then saw Naruto and brightened. "What can I do for you, Naruto?"

"Iruka-sensei, does everyone think that I'm in love with Sasuke?!" Naruto demanded.

Iruka flushed a light pink and looked somewhat nervous, as if he didn't want to answer. "Well, it would certainly seem that you do act…differently around him…."

"So yeah, everyone thinks you're head over heels." Kakashi concluded for him.

"NOOOOO!!" Naruto ran screaming from the house. He ran through the streets until he spotted Sakura. Naruto knew that Sakura wouldn't think that he liked Sasuke, she was too possessive. "Sakura!!" He shouted.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked in a somewhat annoyed voice.

"Do you think that I'm in love with Sasuke?"

Sakura's eyes grew wide within a second. "I KNEW it! You DO like him! Well stay away Naruto, find yourself another guy, because Sasuke is NOT gay, and he never will be, because he is going to be with me (insert one of Sakura's 'Sasuke's mine' episodes)."

Naruto was kinda freaked out by Sakura's rants, so he back away quickly before running as fast as he could. He couldn't help it, but Sakura was just _crazy_! It was a disturbing thought to him that he actually liked her at one time.

Naruto looked around to realize that he had run all the way outside of Konoha into some flower-strewn meadow. He plopped onto the ground and plucked a flower.

_I love him, I love him not. I love him, I don't._ He did that until he realized that he was about to end on 'I love him'. Naruto let out an aggravated groan and buried his face in his hands. Everything around him pointed to it. Even his body did, he blushed almost every time Sasuke was around. So then, did that mean that Naruto really did-

"What's wrong?"

Naruto sighed heavily. "Everyone seems to think I'm in love in Sasuke. I didn't want to believe them, but I….I think they're right." He concluded slowly.

"You're in love with me?"

Naruto froze. He hadn't even given a thought to who was behind him. He slowly turned his head only to find onyx eyes drilling into his. He turned a dark red.

_Crap! What am I going to say now?! Do I lie and make up some random excuse? No, there's no way I could come up with one the teme would believe. There is no way I'm telling him up front I love him! I just realized it myself, I shouldn't have to come out with it. Plus there's his reaction to think about, would we still be friends?…._ (Naruto's brain continues working in overload.)

Since Naruto was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't realize that Sasuke had walked over and was crouching right next to him at eye level.

"Do you love me, dobe?" Sasuke's voice brought Naruto out of his thoughts, forcing Naruto to answer. It didn't help that Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin, forcing him to look directly into his eyes. There's no way he could lie like that.

"…Yes…" Naruto whispered slowly. His blush got slightly darker.

Sasuke smirked before leaning in and kissing his dobe. Naruto's eyes widened considerably before he closed them and kissed back. He threw his arms around Sasuke's neck and the kiss deepened. When they finally broke apart due to lack of air, Sasuke looked over to Naruto.

"It's about time you figured it out." He pulled Naruto in for another kiss.

Owari!

Lol, I couldn't help but throw in a little implied KakaIru (is that how you abbreviate it?) and some Sakura-is-crazy. Hope you guys liked it, please review if you did! Or didn't, suggestions are always welcomed, and I just want reviews. :-)


End file.
